


Where No Man Has Gone Before

by ladyblogger



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblogger/pseuds/ladyblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's quarters are in need of a paint job, and Kirk plans on taking full advantage of the situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where No Man Has Gone Before

“Jim, this seems highly illogical” Spock said, “I do not understand why it is necessary for me to stay in your room just because you think mine is in need of a paint job”.

“Well I wouldn’t exactly say it’s necessary, but it will be more fun” Kirk smirked at him.

“I do not follow, Captain” Spock said, still puzzled.

“Spock, I know you claim you don’t feel, but we both know that’s not true. You call me your friend, and we both know it’s more than that” Kirk said, slowly moving closer to the confused half-Vulcan.

“I am your first officer, I have numerous feelings towards you, to which are you referring?” Spock said, an eyebrow raised.

“The ones you try so desperately to hide, but can’t cover up completely” Kirk was very close now, almost nose to nose.

Spock’s breathing hitched. It was very confusing, his heart was racing, his palms sweating, “Why did Jim need to be standing so close” he thought to himself.

Kirk put his hand on Spock’s arm, clutching his bicep. “Captain,” Spock said, his tone unchanged, “this is most irregular”.

Kirk smirked, “But Mr. Spock, this is what we do, explore the, strange and new”. He used his other hand to cup Spock’s face. It was this touch that broke through Spock’s long lasting, strongly built wall which his emotions were carefully locked away behind.

“Jim” he moaned as he put his hand on the one Kirk had on his face.

This was all Kirk needed. He lunged forward, pressings his lips hard and rough against Spock’s timid and trembling lips. He pushed his first officer up against the locked door of his quarters. He had Spock’s hair in his hands as he grinded their hips together smoothly.

Spock was following Kirk’s lead, reciprocating his every move, leaning in, or leaning back as directed. Kirk paused for a moment, “Spock, are you enjoying this as much as me. I do not, want to take advantage of you. I am your captain, but this is one area, where we are, equal”.

“Jim,” Spock said, the right corner of his mouth turned up in a snarky grin, “as you probably know I have had little need or desire for physically intimate relationships. While this has never been of relevance to our friendship before, clearly now my inexperience may be of import.”

Kirk laughed, and Spock looked confused, “I do not understand what is humorous, sir”.

“Spock, you think I care about your sexual history, Spock, I care about you” Kirk said, locking eyes with his pointy-eared friend.

“Well then, my friend, we have nothing more to discuss” Spock said before hesitantly putting his lips against Kirk’s. Kirk pushed back against him and their dance of tongues and hips continued.

Kirk pulled Spock’s shirt off over his head and threw it over his shoulder where it crumpled to the floor. His hands explored the lean frame of the man who ran cooler than humans; where Kirk was used to heat, he instead felt the opposite. Another difference was when Spock’s face flushed under the light caress of Kirk’s gentle fingers, his face did not burn red, but simmer a cool green. Kirk believed he would never lose his amazement for the differences between the pair of them; they were totally different, and completely the same.

Kirk whipped off his own shirt after he turned Spock around pushed him on the bed. He leaned over Spock, trailing a line of warm air across his stomach as he worked on removing his pants. Spock pulled off his own pants with haste and threw them to the floor in a heap. His erection pulsing an emerald hue. When Kirk had kicked his off too, he used his knees to separate Spock’s legs, his own cock hard.

“I would very much like to, fuck you Mr. Spock,” Kirk said, he was kissing Spock’s slender neck, and running his fingers playfully around the points of  his Vulcan ears.

“It would be a great pleasure for that to happen” Spock said, the tiniest hint of an emotional response slipping into his voice. The incredibly rare moments in their friendship when Spock showed even the slightest bit of emotion, had always excited Kirk; this time was no exception. He dug his fingers into Spock’s back, as he nipped at his lower lip. Spock’s hands were darting over the Captain’s body, exploring where no man had gone before.

Kirk reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a fresh bottle of lube. He slicked up the fingers of his right hand. “I’m going to take this nice and slow” he told Spock, his breathing ragged. He slipped one finger inside Spock. Spock’s breathing hitched and became audibly uneven; he gripped the sheets at his side, his head rolled back. Kirk put in a second finger, scissoring them to loosen Spock up. Spock’s hard cock was wet with pre come as he bit his lip in silence.

“Is this alright for you” Kirk asked, looking seductively down into Spock’s eyes.

Spock nodded and whispered a laboured, “Yes, Captain, yes Jim”.

Kirk was covered in sweat and pre-come, and he was overwhelmed with excitement, longing, and love. He removed his fingers and kissed Spock firmly on the mouth.

He grabbed the bottle of lube again and coated his dick. He brushed his lips across Spock’s check and nibbled on his ear lobe; “Are you ready? I’m going to go in now. Baby, I’m going to rock your world”.

“I believe you already have” Spock said just before he pulled Kirk down and forced their lips together forcefully. Kirk maneuvered Spock’s legs around his waist and slowly eased himself into Spock gently. They were both breathing heavily as Kirk thrust deeper into Spock. His pace was slow and consistent.

Spock interlaced their fingers with one hand and dug his nails into Kirk’s back with the other. Kirk knew that he’d have thin red marks on his back for a little while after this. He rolled Spock so Kirk was now thrusting up into him. He pushed deeper as Spock threw his head back with a low moan.

Kirk needed Spock’s lips against his, and he needed them now. He pushed himself up so Spock was sitting in his lap and he gripped the back of Spock’s neck as he stuck his eager tongue in Spock’s accepting mouth.

Spock came hard and suddenly on Kirk’s stomach. Kirk then arched his back, and bucked into Spock hard one last time before he came to. He fell backwards onto the bed, panting hard and covered in sweat. He pulled Spock onto his chest and clutched him tight. Spock’s cheeks were flushed, giving his face a cool green tone. Spock wrapped his arms around Kirk and rested his head on his chest, snuggling in tightly.

While running his fingers softly through Spock’s silky hair, Kirk began to chuckle to himself. “What is it that your find humorous Captain?” Spock asked.

“I broke protocol” Kirk said, still chuckling.

“How Sir? There are no explicit guidelines or regulations about relationships between crew members” Spock explained, looking up at Kirk for more information.

“You are right about that Mr. Spock. But what I was referring to was the rule about sexual relationships with alien life. According to Star Fleet regulation, I am required to get permission from the chief medical officer prior to engaging in any type of sexual relationship with a non-human being” Kirk said, smirking now.

“You are right Captain, how strange of me to forget such an important rule” Spock said, his eyes concerned.

“You were, occupied, try not to beat yourself up about it” Kirk kissed the top of Spock’s head. “I guess we have to decide who is going to tell Bones” Kirk laughed before rolling on top of Spock again, and pressing their lips together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for Emily, my very best friend in the whole world


End file.
